Addie Lambert
Addison Lambert (アディソン ランバート Adison Ranbaato) or Addie '''for short, is a young girl, and the second daughter of the wealthy Lambert family. She is a mage practising Water Magic, known to have exceptional skill in controlling water, however falling short in producing and maintaining it. Addie doesn't have any well-known epithets, or any for that matter, however, she is affectionately (or mockingly) called '''Red (赤 Aka), for her prominent crimson hair. Recently moving back to her childhood home Evergreen, Addie is the latest addition to the renowned Lyon Dynasty guild, joining it alongside her sisters in hopes of making new friends. Aside from her mop of crimson hair, Addie is known particularly for her close friendship with a panda-like creature named Neo, jokingly called Panda Girl (パンダの女の子 Panda no On'nanoko) by Jayden O'Riley, and much to her dismay, her family soon after. She is also a member of Team Firefly, forced to partake in a mission with four other mages and in a strange turn of events, becoming the leader of the newly-formed team. Addie isn't a particularly strong mage, nor is she very skillful or physically adept, however, Addie has shown to be able to pull her own weight, and can be quite resourceful when it comes down to it. Appearance Addie is a petite, average sized young girl appearing to be several years younger than she truly is. Despite being fifteen years old, Addie always gets mistaken for an eleven or twelve year old rather than the teenager she chronologically is. This is a common mistake, understandable due to her tiny frame. She has a flat chest, little to no curves and skinny thighs, decieving those around her quite easily. Addie is the type of girl that leaves strong impressions on people, often stated to be "unforgettable" in the eyes of most. Not because she has powerful/unique magic or an impressionable personality, but because of her time and time again mentioned, distinctive red hair. Inherited from her mother, Addie's "mop of crimson hair" is constantly described as eye-catching and "ridiculously red", many stating that she has no future in stealth. Her soft red curls fall to her chest, noted to be considerably shorter than both her sisters, whom have hair grown past their waists. Addie's hair is surprisingly well-kept and mostly wavy, with several curls grown in random places. Her eyes are noticeably large and pretty, most likely inherited from her doe-eyed grandmother. They are a nice shade of grey, with specs of blue giving her eyes an almost polished steel facade. Addie is most commonly seen with a gentle, yet somewhat awkward expression on her face. She doesn't smile all that often, more likely to be found frowning rather than beaming. However, described by those who do see her smile, Addie has a very cute, almost innocent smile that catch people off-guard as shown with Jayden, who was caught blushing slightly after witnessing it. Her guild mark is orange and on her right arm. Personality History Addie was born on the 18th of August into a wealthy family that provided her with everything she needed. At first, Addie was an exceptionally happy child, with no worries and no difficulties. However, as the young girl grew older, her life suddenly became much harder. Born to two powerful mages, Addie was always expected to be a skilled mage like her elder sister Chloe was. She was always compared to the older Lambert, never living up to the expectations others created for her. She tried hard to improve herself, but at the end of the day, her sister was always better. She was always prettier, stronger, more popular, just always better. Her mother and father loved her indifferently, but there were always those who undermined her. Addie grew up with few friends, those who stuck by her only because of her sister. Constantly living in Chloe's shadow, Addie grew to be insecure of herself, doubting herself at every turn. She didn't know how to socialize, she didn't know how to make real friends, because she never had any. One day, on one of her many unsupervised ventures into the forest, Addie found an abandoned and confused little panda-like creature. It was hurt and starving, and even though she didn't have any reason to, the seven-year old nurtured it back to health. When the time came, the panda (Who later came to be known as Neo) didn't leave. In the small time it spent with Addie, it formed a bond with her that was near unbreakable. Although the redhead couldn't speak to him or understand him, he slowly became her best friend. About a year later, Addie was introduced to Jayden O'Riley, a young boy whose parents were friends with her parents. The boy was rude, brash and overly-energetic, the exact opposite of herself, but somehow, the two got along. Jayden was a nice change from her sisters; all Chloe had wanted to do was play with dolls, while her younger sister Anna was... well she was three years old. The two eight year olds would often play together, especially with Neo who seemed to tie them together even further. Jayden was everything Addie wasn't, and logistically speaking, they would never have gotten along. But somehow they did, and through Jayden, Addie had a real friend, a human friend. Through Jayden, her insecurities faded little by little. So when she had to move, Addie's insecurities took a turn for the worse. She made very few friends in the two years she lived there, often spending her time with Neo more than anybody else. She enjoyed spending time with the small panda, but there's only so much you can do with a creature you can't understand. The years following were even worse. With her mother's new job, the family of five had to constantly move around. While Chloe and even Anna seemed to easily adjust to their new lifestyle, Addie seemed to just crawl even further and further into her shell. With their short stays in every city, the young girl didn't find the opportunity to make any friends. It was the period of her life where she became more unsocial than ever, so shy that she could barely even talk to anybody unfamiliar to her without almost passing out. Luckily, she outgrew that phase in her life, loosing much of her shyness regaining her confidence as a whole. Relationships Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand to Hand Combat: '''In similarity with her older sister Chloe, Addie seems to have an inability to fight unarmed properly, instead excelling in her instinctive magical prowess. Addie's body is comparatively weaker than her teammates, depriving her of the strength and speed necessary for her to truly excel in hand to hand combat. As a direct result, she is generally unreliant on it, fighting her enemies using her magical abilities rather than her lack of physical ones. Unarmed, Addie is rarely of use, often finding herself in compromising situations only to have to be saved by others. She knows the basics of combat; strike, block and counter, but she is unable to apply them directly in battle. Instead, she has to resort to dodging her opponent's blows but being unable to strike back in any meaningful way. Addie isn't completely hopeless however, and through the use of Water Magic, can gain several physical boosts allowing her to properly maintain a fight. Physical Attributes '''High Agility and Flexibility:' '''Having a generally petite build, Addie has a much more flexible and agile body compared to most. She is suprisingly nimble, and can dodge most attacks with little to no effort. Using her flexibility, she can manoeuvre her way out of any situation, including stretching rather impressively to avoid oncoming attacks. She is highly acrobatic, and can jump from wall to wall almost as easily as she can walk. Addie doesn't have the raw speed that generally comes with agility, but her reflexes are more than capable of compensating. She has a trained body, constantly put under training in order to improve her dodging skills. Her reflexes have been honed to the point where she can avoid series of oncoming attacks out of sheer muscle memory alone, rarely having to use conscious effort. In fact, Addie's agility is far greater than anyone in her team's; it's the one thing she holds over her sisters. Other Attributes '''Basic Geographical Knowledge:' Having spent about five years travelling from one city to another with few gaps in between, Addie seems to have gained a basic understanding of the cities and sights around her. She doesn't have the extensive knowledge a user of Archive, such as Olivia would have, but she always seems to be brimming with little facts and other details about places that generally would not be found in any library or archive. Very few of them actually seem to be useful for practical work and missions, with many passable as little comments or ice-breakers. In any case, Addie's knowledge does come in handy, especially when she and her team are travelling far from Evergreen, but it is rarely needed, with the use of Archive readily available. Magical Abilities Trivia * Addie's hobbies include swimming and tree-climbing. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Water Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Caster Mage